


The Rent is (Almost) Free

by DarkestIndulgence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Alola, F/M, First Person, Kissing, Meowth - Freeform, POV, Persian - Freeform, Pokemon Sun and Moon, Smut, Umbreon - Freeform, dark backstory, fomantis, salandit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestIndulgence/pseuds/DarkestIndulgence
Summary: "Like I said, I'm only human after all. So here's what I want from you. All I want is a kiss. That's it."As a homeless young woman, things seem a bit dark for Angelica. But when she stumbles upon the police station near Po Town, she meets a strange character, and the opportunity for a safe home is far too good to pass up...even when she can pay without money.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Ike voice* Prepare yourself!
> 
> Smut shall occur in the chapter. 
> 
> So yeah...end of notes.

It's a little awkward being here, for certain. I hadn't imagined that I'd end up...well, living in a police station. Full of Meowth, too. They're nicer than one might think, though they have little tempers on them, I can tell you that. I always have to make sure I'm not stepping on a tail when I'm walking around. Two days ago, when that happened, I got a scratched up arm and an angry Nanu on the case.

Ah, yeah. Nanu.

Nanu lives in the police station. He's an older man, and has a bit of a reputation. He's either a creep or a cool guy, according to travellers. Not many people live here, though, and understandably so. Not since Team Skull drove everyone out of Po Town. I want to go and get them out of there, I really do, but when you've got nothing but an Umbreon, what can you do? Nanu won't do anything either. Too lazy! I discovered this about him when I started living here. It's been five days now, and I've been cleaning up after him nonstop.

It's not that bad. It's the least I can do.

But it's not a payment, no. I wish I could find a way to give him something.  
"Do you know, little Meowth?" I asked one of the small, nonchalant kittens which had come to rub against my leg. It purred but didn't reply. Just like its master, uninterested. Nonchalant, with a dull, bored expression. I really lucked out, being able to live here. I must have looked really pathetic, since now I know him better, Nanu would probably rather be alone with his Meowth. That's why I stay silent most of the time when he's around. Nanu doesn't like people bugging him. But...he has a good heart deep down, doesn't he...?

"Mrrrr?" Meowth looked at me with curious yet somehow disinterested eyes. I rubbed behind one of its ears, and then heard the door open as Nanu walked in. Meowth joined its brothers and sisters mewing at his feet, like a small school of Wishiwashi.  
"Yeah, yeah, alright." Nanu mumbled, walking across the room to the kitchen and grabbing a bag of cat food from a cupboard. "You alright, kid?"  
I turned towards him, a little surprised to hear him speak to me. Considering he doesn't talk too much, it was kind of a big deal. Regardless, my dumb mouth barked by itself, "I'm not a kid. I'm a grown-up now."  
"Heh, alright girly." Nanu didn't say anything else. If anything, he was probably amused at how childish I sounded. Damn it! Well, at least he derived humour from it instead of getting agitated.

Feeding the Meowth was quite easy, and though some of them were messy, they were clean and elegant in how they ate for the most part. Nanu went on his computer (he had a sofa propped up near it - lazy!) doing whatever, and I decided to clean up the bowls. As the day turned into darkness, and I found things to do around the place, Nanu raised a question.  
"Why don't you go outside?"  
He was laying on his sofa, his cool, dark red eyes hovering over to my vicinity. I gazed away, not wanting to lock eye contact with him. "I don't like going out. I like to stay indoors." And that's why I had nobody there to help me when I went homeless. Because I had no friends. Because I was - and still am - a hermit.  
"Right." Nanu said, his features glowing from the computer screen's light in the dark. He then noticed me standing there awkwardly, and patted the sofa in a gesture. "Come over here and watch this film with me. Gives you something to do. Besides, I don't mind the company every now and again."

Out of a sense of duty rather than eagerness, I quickly and obediently placed myself down on the sofa where Nanu had patted. He moved a bit to give me some space on my side. So it was an action movie...something about spies. Seems like a stereotypically policeman-y thing to watch...if that was even a way to describe it. A Meowth was kneading at Nanu's lap, and then it curled up into a ball and took a nap on him. I wasn't too interested in the movie. It just seemed like the typical spy movie where the guy rescued a girl and there was probably a foreign-speaking villain in it too. I wanted to take the opportunity to initiate some small talk with Nanu, but he seemed to be engrossed in the movie.  
As though he read my mind, Nanu looked over at my location.

"You alright?"

I nodded after a brief minute or so. "Yes..."  
"You don't seem to talk much. Not like most people I know these days." He said, his arms folded behind his head as he slouched on the sofa.  
I nodded again. "I didn't think you enjoyed talking."  
"Heh. Well, no, not usually. But even a wretch like me enjoys talking every now and again. I'm only human, you know?" He offered a dark smirk that I'd gotten used to over these past few days.  
"Ah...yeah." I replied, understanding his words. "Me too."  
Nanu closed his eyes as finally, the credits of the movie began to roll. "I like you already. Glad you're not a noisy, pestering kid..." his mumbling faded away as he fell asleep. He must've been sleep-deprived for him to doze off so quickly.

I got up and found his blanket from his room, and laid it on him carefully after ushering the Meowth off him. Well, that sofa was usually my bed, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to use his for tonight. If it made him mad (which it probably won't, since he's pretty chilled out) then I'd just apologize later. I took my own blanket which was a new, thin one that was originally going to be given to a Meowth, and climbed on to the bed.  
...When were these pillow cases and sheets changed last, exactly...? What a slob...oh well.  
I sent out my Umbreon. My little boy wasn't like other Umbreon. He was a bit of a shy and clingy Pokemon and would always be upset or worried if I ever went a day without cuddling or sleeping with him. He nuzzled my face and I patted his head as we went to sleep.

In the morning, I woke up a little late. Nanu seemed to know I had used his bed, because when I walked out of his room, with my white hair all messy and unkempt as it usually is in the morning, he wasn't surprised. "Sorry for stealing your bed. I didn't think you'd sleep in mine though. Hey, do me a favour and cook me some eggs. Part of the rent."

_So lazy..._

I washed the pan (which surprisingly was quite clean) and put oil in it, and cracked and put some eggs in. My mother taught me how to cook them when I was a kid. Not so impressive, but it was one of the only few things I knew how to make from my childhood. Nanu seemed to like them. Then I fed his Meowth for him. He also had a Persian (which he usually kept in a Poke ball, thankfully) and she had a bit of an attitude on her. She scratched my leg when she became impatient, and I grumbled afterwards about it. It wasn't as awful as it sounded, but Nanu felt a bit bad for me.  
"Sorry, missy. She has a temper, that one. You need to feed her first."  
_Pah! I wish you'd told me earlier._  
"She likes you though. If you were anyone else, she'd probably have your eyes out."  
_Geez...if that's her liking me, I didn't want to know what her disliking me was._ Narrowly avoiding the big-headed (literally) Classy Cat Pokemon, I went to search for some other food for Umbreon. He didn't like the Meowth and felt skittish around them, so I took him into Nanu's room - with his permission - and fed him there. Nanu told me not to go through his stuff or anything.

Umbreon finished, and I put him back in his ball. It was a Luxury ball. I remember gazing into a Poke ball shop and my mother said I could have one for a Pokemon. I chose this one, because I wanted the Pokemon to be comfortable. I didn't realize it was expensive. That was before I went homeless. It was before my mother...  
Well, it wasn't the Pokemon's fault. It was scared. That Tauros was in panic and being hunted by a pack of Lycanroc. It was the wrong place at the wrong time. It happened when she went shopping, and she usually passed some tall grass on the way.

I was told it was painless and quick. The strength of a Tauros was to be feared. I never knew my father, and I didn't know anyone else who could look after me. So I eventually went homeless, being unable to pay for the place that mother had barely managed to sustain.

I caught Umbreon as an Eevee a few days later. It was shy but warmed up to me quickly. It was a sweet little boy who kept me company for all these years. He was about ten years old now, and I had him since I was eight, so he had aged well. I don't know what the average lifespan of an Umbreon was, but he was certainly still peppy, so he must still be young.

I heard a slam and I turned towards the door. The noise was just beyond it. I heard voices, and I quickly scooped up Umbreon and went to see the ruckus. Nanu was standing just beyond, his weapon of choice was his Persian. The Meowth were standing around, watching the scene and hissing. A group of thugs with their hands raised in aggressive gestures glared him down...or, well, they tried.  
"Yo, isn't this guy a Kahuna?" One of the grunts mumbled.  
"Nah, if he was, yo, Guzma wouldn't have got us on him!"  
Guzma?  
"Hmph." Nanu stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So your boss sent you after me. Well there's no helping how stupid that move was."  
Persian hissed and grinded its claws against the wooden floor, leaving marks in its already scratched up surface.  
The grunts looked spooked by the look on Persian's face, but regardless, they sent out a Fomantis and a Salandit.  
"Two against one, yo, there's no way we'll lose to this joke!" One of the grunts said.  
"Girl, come here." Nanu said, tilting his head back a little towards me. "Let's make it a double battle."  
Surprised at how he could notice my presence even in this chaos, I moved forwards, and put Umbreon on the floor. He shuddered, the poor boy, but for me he steeled himself. I need to prove my worth as a trainer to Nanu, even if I didn't have much battle experience.

"Alright Fomantis! Use Razor Leaf!" One of the grunts yelled, followed by an "Ember!" from the other.  
"Dark Pulse." Nanu mumbled with a shrug. Persian brushed off the sharp leaves with her claws and a dark blast hit Fomantis, knocking it out quick and clean.  
"Ah, uh, dodge and use Bite!" I told Umbreon. He barely avoided Salandit's flames, and chomped down on the lizard Pokemon, throwing it backwards. It hit the ground with a thud. It had fainted. Both Pokemon on our side were completely unharmed, and I was impressed at how easy it was for Nanu.  
"Wow. Good job, boy." I smiled and petted my Pokemon. The police officer, though, looked unimpressed with the battle overall.  
"Scoot along now. Or I'll set the cats on you." He said dryly. The Meowth, which were bristled and watching, began a chorus of hissing. They clearly weren't happy about strangers invading their home.  
"R-run!" The grunts cried, returning their Pokemon and dashing out of the station as quickly as they could.

I turned to Nanu, and without thinking, spoke my mind, "You're amazing! So cool!"  
He was taken by surprise at my sudden burst of admiration, and I saw a smirk (or...dare I say, a smile?) cross his face. As though it hurt him to do so, he looked away and returned to his disinterested demeanour. "Eh, wasn't a good demonstration of Persian's strength. They were weak. But I have to say, their boss probably knew they'd lose. Hmph...what's his plan?"  
"Guzma...?" I questioned, remembering the name being mentioned.  
"Guzma." Nanu confirmed. "Pretty much. He's the boss of Team Skull, a group of rejects. We just fought some of his grunts then. Don't worry about it, girl. I can take all of them on if I wanted."  
"And you're a...Kahuna, right?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me and feeling my excitement peak. This guy was just a lot more than I thought...  
Nanu nodded. "Heh, you pick up on everything, don't you? Like a little detective. Guilty as charged. I'm the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island."  
Wow. What was a Kahuna doing living in this little police station...? For some reason, I never expected Nanu to be so important. And he was living near Po Town, the hideout of Team Skull...  
I don't know if it was normal, but a desire to protect this Kahuna washed over me. He's really important, and even if he probably doesn't need any help, I couldn't help it. Maybe it was because I failed to protect my mother. I'll get strong and powerful, and make sure that his kindness doesn't go unnoticed.  
"Hey, missy, you okay there? You're zoning out." Nanu said, raising a brow.  
I shook my head. "Ah, sorry. It's just I...well, I want to be stronger...to help you."  
Nanu's eyes widened for a brief minute, then he smirked. "I don't need help, Angie. My Pokemon can hold their own just fine. That's pretty cute, though..."

Did he just...  
Did he call me...?  
Angie...?

My face began to heat up in embarrassment, and I turned away. Nanu caught sight of my flustered expression though, unfortunately, but I didn't see his reaction.  
"I'll...clean..." I said.

I thought I heard Nanu chuckling.

Later that day, as day turned to night, Nanu came back from shopping. He brought with him beer. I'm surprised he didn't have donuts with him. Or was that too stereotypical, to assume all police officers ate them? Speaking of police officers...Nanu didn't really do his job, did he...? He wasn't helpless, but he chose to be useless. Agh, he frustrated me.  
He fed the Meowth and went to drinking his beer right away to a horror movie this time. I kind of wanted to see the movie as well, but for some reason, seeing him indulge so much by himself made me feel like I'd be intruding on time he wanted by himself.  
Again, Nanu seemed to read my mind. "Hey Angie, if you want to watch this you can, you know. I don't bite. This is pretty damn funny, though...it's about a mutated Ditto that grows bigger by eating people..."  
Sounded like a corny horror movie. I sat next to him, and took a look at the screen. Nanu offered beer to me, but I told him "No thanks," to which he shrugged and replied, "More for me." and went back to drinking.

In the end, the Ditto was cryogenically frozen. I felt a bit bad for it. It was just constantly hungry. But then again it was fake. Imagine an all-consuming Ditto. The cliffhanger was that there was another one of these Dittos that came down from a meteor. Because of course.  
I gazed at Nanu who had finished another can of beer. How many of those did he have?  
"So, hey, you know about that payment..." Nanu mumbled.  
I looked at him, tilting my head to one side like a curious pup. "Payment?"  
Nanu grinned. "Yeah. Payment..."  
He was probably drunk. Wow, this guy...  
"There was no payment, remember? I just cleaned up your whole house and changed your bedsheets and pillow cases..." I then paused and reminded myself that I had to be grateful for him allowing me to stay for this long, and I shook my head. "I can't pay money, I have nothing to pay."  
"No need for money." Nanu replied. "You see, it's been so long since I've ever known what a woman felt like."

I blinked.  
Could he possibly mean...?

"Like I said, I'm only human after all. So here's what I want from you. All I want is a kiss. That's it."  
"You're drunk..." I whispered.  
"You underestimate my tolerance for alcohol." Nanu simply countered.  
I gazed to one side, contemplating this. It was alright, wasn't it? Plus, he was a Kahuna. Does a Kahuna kiss differently? Okay, that was a stupid thought. A Kahuna isn't an alien race, it's a position given by a guardian deity. I closed my eyes momentarily and sighed.

"Y-yeah, I'll do it."  
Nanu leaned up from the sofa, and he gazed into my eyes with a effortlessly fierce intensity that I'd only just noticed now. His lazy, dark look was usually a little intimidating, but here it looked vastly different. In fact, it was almost...attractive.

Wait! But he's far older than you! I tried to remind myself. This was a deal - a payment - nothing more.

But I drew in closer as though it was the fault of magnetism, and felt his hand touch my waist as he met me halfway.

His kiss tasted of beer firstly. It was a nice taste, surprisingly. His lips were pressed a bit roughly against mine, but it still felt good. I felt a little lighthearted and my heart was pounding so fast that I thought it would burst. Somewhere through the kiss, his tongue pressed against mine and I let out a small noise that I never heard from myself before. His hand tightened on my waist, and I found it was becoming too intense for me, and pulled away.  
"S-sorry. I'm sorry." I began.  
"Heh. No worries. You did your best. That wasn't half-bad."

Man...what did it take to please this guy?

I noticed that amidst the little heat that had ensued between us, Nanu, quite bluntly, had grown hard under his trousers. I shyly turned my gaze away from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that."  
"What do you mean - with tongue? You know I did that, don't you? Don't kick yourself around, missy. That was good."  
"But you're..." I didn't finish the sentence.

"I'm what?"

I saw Nanu's husky gaze pierce me even when I did not see it. My face grew red. "Hard..." I finished.  
Nanu snorted. "You're not as innocent as I thought you were. What a naughty girl."  
He let go of my waist finally, and stood up as my face reddened further due to the impact of his words.  
"I'm going to bed. Make me breakfast in the morning?"  
"Ah...y-yes." I nodded.

And then I was left by myself.

_Did that really just happen...?!_


	2. Kahuna

Angelica...she was a mystery for sure. Almost put the International Police to shame. She walked around in that cute dress - that she chose and I bought for her - as though she was gliding freely. But she wasn't free, and I could tell. She was in chains every time I saw her. Shackles of the past. It tended to happen with those who're homeless, they got the short end of the stick nowadays. Not like Angelica was homeless anymore.

I normally wouldn't care or think about this sort of thing, and honestly, if I did, I'd _actually_ start to care. Ever since the International Police, I've never really wanted to get too involved with people; it'll only end in tragedy. Plus, people get on my nerves these days. So yeah, I'd been avoiding her.

But I couldn't help it, caring for her. Maybe having her over got me a bit used to human company. It wasn't right for me. But it was alright. And plus, Angie was a cutie, had a pretty nice taste in Pokemon and she took good care of me.

"Heeey, Angie. What about breakfast in bed?" I called from my room, yawning.

"What?!" Came the perplexed reply.

I sighed, feeling my luck was running out. "Never mind."

Suddenly it dawned upon me that I'd kissed her yesterday. Or got her to kiss me. I couldn't remember which. Damn...  
That's right. Maybe I got a bit too cocky from the beer. That was a pretty stupid move. But then again...she hadn't run away or anything.  
When I thought about the kiss in all of its grand detail, tongue and all, my dick inconveniently throbbed to life and I groaned. Great, just great.  
 _Even as a senile old man, your dick still works more than the rest of your body, huh?_ I thought. I probably won't even be able to get this thing back down in forever. I sighed and decided hell, whatever, I'll be out at some point this morning. Might as well get it over with.

I dragged myself out of my room, barely shuffling into the kitchen to the smell of a cooked breakfast. It smelled so great. She must've learned how to do this stuff before she went homeless.

Whoa.

_Sausages, eggs, toast, we have the whole thing here, I thought, can't remember the last time I've been bothered to make a breakfast like this..._

I spied Angelica leaning over and doing something with one of my Meowth, but I couldn't exactly see what it was she was doing. It was a pretty good view though. I leaned against the table and tapped once on the wood and that brought her attention.  
"Morning." She said as she turned around. Looked like she was petting it. Can't blame her.  
"I see you're acquainted with Marilyn." I said nonchalantly.  
"Ah...is that her name? She's cute." Angelica offered me a smile. Her long, wavy white hair, like strands of clouds, always covered one side of her face, so she always looked somehow sad, or disappointed. Her eyes, they were a nice shade of sky blue, they somehow complimented her sorrowful and elegant appearance. Her complexion was very pale, she looked a little sickly, but otherwise, she was real pretty, there was no denying that.

"Come here." I spoke. I must've looked pretty damn stupid with these Meowth pyjamas on (hey, I liked the...design), but I gestured for her to come over. Angelica looked a little puzzled before she obediently walked over, brushing off her dress of crumbs.  
"Good girl." I mumbled huskily, once she was in front of me. Angelica froze and avoided looking into my eyes, until I took her chin and guided her head towards mine. A faint rosy colour appeared in her cheeks.  
"Nanu, I...I need to dish up the food...before it goes cold..." She spluttered.  
I rolled my eyes. Way too innocent. "Hmph...alright, girl...but don't think you're off the hook yet."  
"What hook?!" Angelica asked worriedly. She fretted over everything. Heh, how cute. I chuckled, going to my computer and slumping down on the sofa.  
"Do me a favour and bring me my food, will you?" I called. Angelica grumbled something like "Lazy!" under her breath.

The day dragged by. I couldn't be bothered to do much but watch movies. Most of what I watched was action or horror movies. Just something to feed the boredom and pass the time. I decided to put one on that was called "Pokézombies". Angelica was sitting around teaching the Meowth some tricks and just in general becoming their scratching post.  
"Ah-ah, hey! Hey, that's not how you do tha- ow! Okay girl, come on, off my lap, stop kneading."  
"That's Joe. He's a boy." I called to her.  
Angelica looked embarrassed and patted an angry Joe on his head. "Uh- sorry, Joe."  
"Hey Angie, want to watch "Pokézombies" with me?" I called. She wandered over.  
"Is it about zombies?" She asked.  
"What do you think?" I replied sarcastically. "It certainly isn't about cute pink Jigglypuffs."

Angelica turned red-faced. "Well, yeah, I...figured that."  
She sat down next to me, a bright shade of red now reflected in our eyes as a gruesome scene unfolded and a zombie Bellsprout sucked someone's brains out of their head. I snorted. "Blood isn't that bright. It's much darker and thicker than that."  
Angelica gave me a look that told me she thought that was a grisly detail most people shouldn't know, like I'd just told her about a disgusting science fact (I usually liked telling 'em to kids for the reactions, but these days in this area, you'll get more life out of a brick).

As expected in most horror movies, there was some sex scene that popped up. Now scenes like these do one of two things when there are multiple people around watching them; they either end up real awkward, or they build up sexual tension. I couldn't say for certain what Angelica was thinking at this point, only that she stared at the screen with this oddly transfixed expression. She then turned her head towards me, sensing my eyes on her, and she looked puzzled. "What is it...? I knew you were looking at me just now."  
"Heh, you got me," I chuckled and shook my head, "I was just wondering what you thought of this movie."  
Angelica pursed her lips. "It's...fine."  
"Hard to please, eh?" I mumbled.

She stared at me for a little longer, and there it was.

Bingo.

Sexual tension.

Angelica's face turned red as though her eyes had burned into my head and saw the words hovering around in there, and she quickly forced her gaze on to the screen. "Well, anyway, I think I will go outside for a walk." She said, standing up, her hair floating behind her as it left its resting place, the sofa.  
"Wait-" I grabbed her wrist, maybe a bit too roughly.  
 _Damn it! That was pretty stupid and desperate of you. Now you just look like a perverted old fourty-year-old man. Great job, Nanu._  
Angelica's expression didn't seem to follow the same thought. In fact, she just seemed to be surprised.  
"Nanu...?" She asked, her brows raised in question. "What is it?"

Silence would've enveloped the room if it weren't for the stupid movie and its screaming victims. I didn't say anything at all, just pulled her closer, and Angelica just seemed to comply with my intentions. In such a way that was almost automatic, she found herself on top of me, and her eyes were transfixed on mine. Was she really...

Interested? In me? Well damn...

I brought her face closer, and I kissed her again. She shivered almost feebly when I put my hand on her back, just above her ass. Her lips cooperated eagerly with mine, a bit too eagerly. Just like before, my tongue quickly entered her mouth. Angelica stiffened, then she moaned into my mouth. My arousal grew against her panties; she was wearing a dress after all.

My hand fumbled for the drawer by the sofa, and I took out something. Angelica opened her eyes and she looked a little concerned.  
"Wasn't planning on getting this far?" I asked her.  
"No, it's..." Angelica took it, removing the packet. "It's fine."

I didn't think I'd end up using those condoms, but I guess here we are. Angelica looked at my jeans with a question in her eyes and I chuckled, reading her mind. I undid my belt and removed them, then tugged the boxers down. "You can do it for me, can't you?"  
Angelica nodded, and she raised the condom to my head. I then stopped her. "Wait."  
"What is it?" She asked, looking at me.  
I grinned at her. "You sure you don't wanna do anything to it before it goes on?"  
She stared and then gazed at my dick, cheeks growing a pleasant pink colour. To my surprise, the request must have sounded good to her, because using her free hand, she wrapped it around my erection and slowly began to pump it. It felt good, so I laid back and watched her as she did so. She moved back, and leaned her head down and what I expected was exactly what happened; her mouth met the head of my cock and she began to lap at it with her tongue.  
She gave it a sweet kiss and when she milked a small moan out of me, she seemed to be pleased. Rubbing the base with her hand, she took in a little more of my length inside of her mouth, sucking deeper. Half-lidded blue eyes and head bobbing lightly, her hair spilled around my navel and thighs.  
"You look prettier down there," I said aloud, and my sudden comment appeared to irk her. Angelica pulled back, and she put the condom on my head.

"I, um, don't want you to finish already." She muttered, pulling it down to cover my dick in it. I didn't argue.  
"Do you want to..." She began.  
I shrugged. "I could, but I've worked so hard watching all these films."  
"What?!" Angelica scowled at me for a moment.  
"Wouldn't you want to please me?" I asked her huskily, rubbing my cock to entice her. She bit her lip, then she slid her panties off, putting them aside. So she was into that sort of thing.  
"I'm ready..." She spoke in a whisper.  
I smirked. "Why don't we move out of the norm? Ride me."  
Angelica crawled back on my lap, on her knees. "You're just being lazy again..."  
"Bah. You got me again." I muttered with a hint of humour. I watched as she lowered her pussy to my dick. My hands dove to her dress, sliding the straps and the top of it down so her bra was shown, and as much as I liked the white lacy design, there was something underneath I liked more. I removed it, and looked at her chest. Her breasts weren't huge, but they weren't small either. When I took them into my hands, Angelica closed her eyes, as her sex began to engulf mine. It felt so good. It felt like forever since I did this. Her expression was adorable; her pale features twisted in something that appeared to be discomfort and then lust.  
"Mnn..." She made soft noises as I squeezed and kneaded her breasts. I pinched her nipples, until they became firm and perky.  
All the while, I had entered her inch by slow inch. It was hot inside of her, and felt damn...amazing. "You're tight, Angie..." I muttered.  
"Hah..." Angelica's expression stiffened in a mix of pleasure and slight discomfort. She leaned her head back as she felt my full length inside of her; from her expression, it seemed as though she did not expect it to be so large. Slowly, she moved upwards again, then repeated her previous motion as she panted, her hot breath escaping her lips.

Before they knew it, the heat between them had increased.  
"Let's...keep doing this..." Angelica whispered.

I smiled.


End file.
